Summer Paradise
by aquadeux
Summary: A book. Changmin wants to read it, but he can't. that book contains any secret on it. what will it be?


Disclaimer : TVXQ is belong to SM Entertainment (maybe)

Warning :stress karena ingat ultah Junsu. don't read if you don't have any mood I'VE WARNED YAH!

* * *

**Summer Paradise  
**

_No Doubt, you're the real.. leader, Yunho-yah.  
_

ORIGINAL made by Han Kyu Mi a.k.a Taree

Give me some reviews for my better creation in the future :)

* * *

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau tulis itu? Aku perhatikan sudah 3 hari ini kau terus memegang buku itu! Sepertinya ada hal yang kau sembunyikan di dalamnya. Iya kan?" aku berkata penuh percaya diri sambil menunjukkan ekspresi `_evil smirk_` terbaik yang pernah kutunjukkan.

Kucoba merebut buku yang –_kesannya_- sangat penting itu sambil meraih-raih setengah melompat. Padahal aku berada di jok belakang, dan Yunho berada di jok depan. Rasa penasaran yang sangat teramat besar ini merenggut tatakrama dalam berkendara yang kuketahui, sepertinya.

"Min! Jangan ! Tidak akan aku memberikannya kepadamu!" Yunho menarik buku kecil ber_cover_kan kulit imitasi berwarna cokelat itu, menjauhkannya dariku. Raut mukanya berubah. Ia pasti marah padaku. Ah, tidak..Rasa penasaran sudah menguasaiku sepenuhnya, sampai-sampai aku mengabaikan teriakan Yoochun yang marah-marah karena mengganggu konsentrasi menyetirnya.

"Changmin!!!! Diam dulu sebentar! Aku sedang menyetir! Kau tak mau kan ada berita kalau _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil karena ada perkelahian di dalam mobil?!" Yoochun menegurku sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit kesal. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali normal. Dengan kata lain, kembali duduk manis di jok belakang sambil memasang tampang tak berdosa kebanggaanku.

"hffff" Hembusan nafas itu terdengar di daun telingaku. Rupanya Jae sedang tertawa kecil di samping kananku.

"Itu privasi, Changmin. Kau tak berhak untuk mengetahuinya. Setiap orang punya privasi yang tak harus diketahui orang lain." Lanjutnya setelah puas tertawa kecil. Sikap ke-_kanak-kanak_-anku di umurku yang sudah beranjak 21 tahun ini.

"Sikapmu masih seperti dulu ya, tetap saja anak-anak. Hihi. Lucu sekali." Jae masih lanjut berbicara. Padahal tadinya aku mau berkomentar, eh ternyata ia mengomentariku duluan.

5 detik berlalu. Ini waktu yang cukup lama untuk memastikan apakah ia sudah selesai berbicara atau belum.

"bagaimana kalau dia menulis tentang sesuatu yang tidak kau harapkan? ... seperti.. bila ia memiliki seorang kekasih?" Mataku menyipit, sebentar-sebentar aku mengerling kepada Jaejoong yang mukanya semakin merah. Merah sekali. Ku tahu ia malu, maka dari itu aku semakin mengerjainya dengan kerlinganku.

"Changmin! Sudahlah~ sudah kubilang itu rahasia, jadi ya itu sih terserah kepada yang punya saja. Huehehehe. Ikut campur saja kamu ini." Jaejoong berkata santai. Ah, tidak. Terlihat sekali ia mencoba santai. Ia memakai kacamata hitam besarnya, kutahu itu untuk menutupi ekspresi mukanya saat ini.

"cemburu nih." Aku berkata ringan, diikuti dengan tawaku yang besar ini. Rasanya senang, bisa berjalan-jalan bersama ke-empat Hyung-Hyung ku yang sifatnya aneh-aneh ini di waktu liburan musim panas.

Merasa tak digubris lagi oleh Jaejoong, aku memutar posisi badanku ke belakang. Rambutku tertiup angin kencang di mobil terbuka ini. Hatiku sungguh damai, tenang sekali. _Ah, sungguh. Teringat akan sesuatu..._

Kulirik Junsu yang berada di sebelah kanan Jaejoong. Ia tengah menikmati musim panas ini, sepertinya. Matanya terpejam menghadap ke langit luas yang birunya sungguh, membuat hati menjadi tenang. Betapa bahagianya. Aku sangat menyadari kelakuanku kepada Hyung-hyungku, terutama kepada Junsu lebih seperti kelakuan iblis. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, tentu saja aku sangat sayang mereka. _Aku harap saat-saat seperti ini tidak cepat berakhir.._

Baru kucoba memejamkan mataku, sebuah irama santai yang tak asing menyentuh daun telinga-ku. Arahnya berasal dari jok depan. Ya Tuhan, _Summer Dream_. Inilah yang tadi kufikirkan. _Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya_? Hihi. Kulanjutkan ritual tidurku yang tak biasa ini, sampai nanti. Sampai ketika salah satu dari mereka akan membangunkanku.

* * *

Aku bersandar ke bantal di atas kasur penginapan. Sudah 6 jam terakhir Yunho tak mau berbicara denganku. _Apakah ia masih marah atas kelakuanku tadi?_ Aku merasa menyesal sudah melakukannya. Tak kufikir dampaknya akan sejauh ini. Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk melupakan semuanya. Namun sia-sia.

"Changmin, mau mandi?" Yunho melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Sedikit kurasakan ketenangan karena Yunho sudah mau menyapaku lagi. Meskipun dengan ekspresi yang tidak seperti biasanya. Sepertinya ia masih kesal. Tapi, feelingku mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kutatap wajah Yunho dalam-dalam. Ya ampun! Aku lupa merespon pertanyaannya! Dengan cepat aku mengangguk, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara denganku selamanya. Sejujurnya, aku sudah mandi tadi, ketika Yunho dan Yoochun pergi berjalan-jalan. Tapi, ya sudahlah.. tak ada ruginya mandi tiga kali hari ini, iya kan?

* * *

Dengan asal kusisir rambutku yang arah belahannya sudah tidak jelas ini. Aku kembali melompat ke atas kasur lalu mencoba memejamkan mataku. -_Betapa malasnya aku- _

Sudah jam 7 malam. Aku.. lapar.

_Mengapa sepi sekali?_

Aku memaksakan diri untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur empuk itu, padahal sesungguhnya daritadi aku tidak tidur sama sekali. Aku baru saja ingat kalau aku sudah _hibernasi_ selama perjalanan menuju kesini tadi. Pantas saja aku tak bisa tidur walaupun aku memaksakannya.

Kuminum segelas air yang sudah tersedia di meja, lalu berjalan mendekati jendela yang sudah tertutup tirai ungu itu. Kubuka tirai tersebut perlahan. Lalu kutatap ke-empat hyung-ku yang ternyata sedang berbincang-bincang dengan asik di podium depan. Yunho bahkan menjinjing sebuah kantung plastik super besar yang –_sayangnya_- aku tak tahu apa isinya. Feeling-ku mengatakan kalau itu adalah... makan malam.

_Sial. Mereka tidak mengajakku. Mereka sengaja tidak memberiku makan malam! Teganya.._

Setelah sempat mencaci maki mereka dalam hatiku, aku putuskan untuk melakukan suatu hal yang benar-benar akan membuatku bangga dan kembali senang. Apalagi kalau bukan.. balas dendam. Aku memang maknae iblis, dan i'm so proud of it.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, kutemukan suatu cara untuk memuaskan diriku malam ini.

Kubuka laci demi laci yang berjejer di meja. Aku tidak mau tahu, yang jelas aku harus mendapatkannya. Aku tidak akan puas sebelum membalaskan dendamku malam ini karena tidak diberi jatah makan malam.

Kuraih benda itu dengan jumawa. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melancarkan rencana balas dendamku kepada mereka. Balas dendam kecil-kecilan, memang. Tapi setidaknya kedudukan kami harus sama!

. . .

* * *

"Changmin! Bangun! Manager bilang kita ada jadwal pemotretan mendadak hari ini! Kau mau kita kehilangan itu? Changmin! Bangun!"

Merasa tubuhku diguncang-guncangkan, aku pun bangun, seperti biasa dengan _malas_.

Kukumpulan nyawaku sesaat, sedikit demi sedikit..

"APA?! PEMOTRETAN MENDADAK?!" teriakanku yang keras itu membuat Yoochun kesal sampai menjewer telingaku karena sudah membuat kebisingan di pagi hari.

"cepatlah bersiap-siap, Min. Tinggal kau yang belum siap. Akan kuhitung dari sekarang. Bila waktumu habis, kau akan kami tinggalkan" Junsu berkata dengan raut muka _setan imut_-nya.

Segera aku berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mempersiapkan kepulangan kami yang sangat mendadak ini.

* * *

Sudah 2 jam mobil terbuka berwarna pearl red ini melaju. Aku hanya diam. Kemudian aku tersadar bahwa...

Ini bukanlah jalan pulang.

_Astaga! Apakah mereka berencana balas dendam kepadaku karena aku sudah membaca diary Yunho? _

Aku berusaha tenang. Kututup mataku rapat-rapat dan menganggap bahwa mereka semua sedang membawaku jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat yang indah. _Semoga saja~_

_

* * *

  
_

"MIN! BANGUN! WOOOOY!" tubuhku diguncang-guncangkan (lagi). Ya Tuhan. Porsi tidurku memang sangat besar. Sampai-sampai aku sudah tidur kembali disaat 3 jam aku baru saja bangun tidur. _Kerbau memang._

Sekali lagi, kukumpulkan nyawaku dengan cepat. Baru kusadari bahwa sekarang ini aku dan ke-empat hyung-ku sudah berada di suatu tempat yang benar-benar menggambarkan suasana musim panas. Yep, pantai.

Aku bergegas turun dari mobil, masih dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang menggumpal di otakku.

"Hyung! Pemotretannya disini ya? Bukannya kita harus kembali dulu ke Seoul?" tanyaku polos kepada Junsu.

Merasa tak digubris, aku berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Joongie hyung!" Kupasang ekspresi ramah terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Namun respon yang diberikan Jaejoong sama seperti yang ditunjukkan Junsu kepadaku. _Ah tidak. Ini buruk, sangat buruk._

Aku berjalan ke tengah-tengah dari mereka yang masing-masing sibuk melakukan pekerjaan –_tidak penting_- mereka.

"HYUNG! DENGARKAN AKU, SEBENTAR SAJA!" panggilku setengah berteriak. Berhasil, mereka semua terdiam menatapku dalam.

"Aku menyesal telah dendam kepada Yunho-hyung! Tapi sungguh aku tidak membaca Diary-itu! sungguh! Aku berniat melakukannya karena kalian tidak memberiku makan malam semalam!" Aku berkata sejujur-jujurnya. Lebih baik mengaku dibandingkan diacuhkan oleh senior-seniorku ini.

"Diary itu ada di sebelahmu ketika kau tidur, Min." Yoochun berkata santai namun pasti. Setidaknya, aku terpojok sekarang. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku tidak jadi membacanya.. rasa nafsuku membalas dendam semalam benar-benar hilang saat aku menyentuh kasur. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana aku tertidur.

"Sudahlah Yunho, tak ada pilihan lain sekarang." Jaejoong berkata santai kepada Yunho. Aku merinding.

_Aku menyesal telah dendam! Aku menyesaaal! Bahkan aku berkata jujur pun sekarang tak ada gunanya! Aaah.. menjijikkan. _

BUUG! Yoochun meninju pipi-kiri ku.

"Baby Min, Saengil Chukkahae." Terangnya. Senyuman mautnya mulai berkembang di bibirnya. Aku masih tak mengerti.

"Min." Suara Junsu memanggilku.

BUUG! Tonjokan kedua di pipi kananku. "maafkan kami ya" Junsu berkata lembut.

_Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Teka-teki apalagi ini?_

Kutatap Yunho yang menunduk saat ini. Kulihat , _feeling_-ku mengatakan dalam waktu dekat wajahku akan hancur karena dihantam pukulan dari hyung-hyungku. Hari ini bahkan mereka lebih iblis daripada aku.

Jauh dari apa yang kufikirkan, Yunho malah memelukku. Ia mengusap-usap punggungku. Lalu membisikkan "Selamat Ulang tahun, Shim Changmin" di telingaku, lembut.

Tetesan air mata itu jatuh juga. Tidak kusangka mereka memaafkanku, bahkan mereka masih mau merayakan ulang tahunku. Padahal aku sudah berniat buruk hanya karena tidak mendapat makan malam. _Sungguh konyol, Shim Changmin. Sungguh ke kanak-kanakan._

Samar-samar dari mataku yang berair kulihat Jaejoong membawakan kue besar kehadapanku. Kue itu.. yang kulihat tadi malam dibawa oleh Yunho, dan kukira itu kue _dessert_. Ternyata...

Jaejoong mengusap-usap rambutku lembut. "Min, maafkan aku ya, aku yang ,memberi ide untuk memberimu obat tidur semalam." Jaejoong berkata serius.

"kami berempat sengaja keluar ketika kau tidur. Supaya ketika bangun, kau pasti akan meminum air yang sudah ada di samping tempat tidur. Tapi tak kuduga sebelumnya kau berani juga mencuri, bahkan berniat membaca isi diary Yunho."Yoochun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"jadi.. air itu sudah dicampur obat tidur? Pantas saja!" Aku tertawa kecil. Hyung-hyungku yang jahil ini., perhatian sekali kepadaku yang brutal dan tak tahu diri ini.

"yasudah! Sini! Aku ingin lihat isinya! Lihat saja Jae-hyung! Aku akan buktikan kalau Yunho selingkuh!" Aku berlari menuju mobil, yang kusadari buku itu tergeletak disana. Di kursi Yunho.

"Hei Changmin! Yah kau ini!" Yunho tidak berusaha mencegahku lagi sepertinya. Ia mungkin capek mengurusi anak kecil setan sepertiku.

Dengan nafsu tingkat tinggi kubaca halaman demi halaman.

Air mataku jatuh. Tak ada perselingkuhan. Tak ada wanita. Semua tentang kami. Tentang TVXQ. Aku merasa malu, sudah berburuk sangka terhadap leader sebaik Yunho-hyung.

"Hyung.." Aku berlari kearah Yunho, lalu memeluknya, erat. Dapat kulihat ekspresi bingung dari Yoochun, Junsu dan Jaejoong. Tapi aku tak peduli. Samar-samar kudengar Yunho membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku "jangan beritahu mereka tentang ini. Jangan pernah. Biar hanya kita berdua yang tahu. Oke, Min?" pelukanku ini akan semakin erat. Akan.

* * *

_I Love them. I Love TVXQ._

_Besok adalah ulang tahun Changmin. Aku sudah mengajak Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu agar mengajak Changmin berlibur. Kebetulan sekarang sedang musim panas. Aku akan menjahilinya dulu, pastinya. Hihi. Senang sekali rasanya bisa bercanda lepas dengan mereka. Ah, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Yoochun, Jaejoong dan Junsu. Meskipun mungkin akan beda sedikit dengan Changmin. Changmin itu harus dikasih yang berbeda! Dia kan maknae Iblis! Hihihi_

_Bagaimanapun iblisnya dia, aku tetap sayang dia. Aku juga sayang TVXQ. __**Eternally~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**END**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Behind this fanfic!**

fanfic ini murni terinspirasi dari ulang tahun Junsu yang jatuh tanggal 15 Desember kemaren.saking stressnya saya ampe gabisa ngapa2in dirumah. makanya bikin FF ini. maafkan atas kegaringannya...

tadinya mau ditambah adegan2 Yunjae, tapi jadi aneh ntar. huwahahahh_,. ditunggu ripyunya yaah_

kritik apapun akan diterima lewat ripyu, oke? ;)

Salam _-Han Kyu Mi a.k.a Minamoto Yui-_


End file.
